disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Junior Disney Princess
The Junior Disney Princesses are characters that are currently featured in the Junior Disney Princess franchise. The franchise is now comprised of twelve female protagonists from 12 different Walt Disney animated films or books,tv series, and video games who are either royal by birth, royal by marriage, or considered a "princess" due to their significant portrayal of heroinism in their film and/or of a very high status in their country/region. The character line-up has varied since the creation of the franchise; Princesses Alice, Melody, Eilonwy, Wendy, Gingereenaa, Jane,Sofia,Vanellope, Mabel,Kilala, Penny and Kairi. It has been announced that Kilala will be joining the lineup in June 2013, alongside with Goldyne and Kitty.Also China Doll will be the Official Temporary Member along with Jenny Foxworth. Violet Parr has now retired as a junior princess for 2 years of marketing because she is appearing in Disney INFINITY. Mabel Pines will officially replace her in the franchise. It is confirmed that Morgan from Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja, ''will join the lineup. Including it has been confermed that Elsa will join the Disney Princesses (senior). Leaders (current) Alice Wendy Darling Melody Gingereena (Platinum Merchandise only) Morgan (upcoming) Official Members Alice (''Alice In Wonderland) '' '' Penny'' (The Rescuers)'' '' '' Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return of the Sea) Eilonwy'' (The Black Cauldron)'' Wendy Darling (PeterPan) '' '' Gingereena (Gingereena) Jane (PeterPan 2:Return To Neverland) '' '' Sofia (Sofia The First) '' '' Vanellope (Wreck-It-Ralph) '' '' Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) '' '' Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) '' '' Kilala (Kilala Princess) '' '' Goldyne Manithora (Gravity Falls) Loving Interests of Princesses The Loving Interest of Alice is Arthur Pedragon The Loving interest of Penny is Cody The Loving Interest of Eilonwy is Taran(The Black Caldron) The Loving Interest of Wendy is Peter Pan The Loving Interest of Gingereena is Pinocchio The Loving Interest of Jane is James (Peter Pan the tv series) The Loving Interest of Sofia is TBA The Loving Interest of Vanellope is Rancis Fluggebutter (Wreck-It-Ralph) The Loving Interest of Mabel is Mermando (Gravity Falls) The Loving Interest of Kairi is Sora(Kingdom Hearts The TV Series) The Loving Interest of Kilala is Rei(Kilala Princess:The Movie) The Loving Interest Of Melody Is Jim Hawkins The Loving Interest of Goldyne is Dipper Pines See Also Official wiki and Official Site Wiki:http://junior-disney-princesses.wikia.com/wiki/Junior_Disney_Princesses_Wiki:Community_Portalal wiki Site:http//www.jr.disney.princess.com (Cooming Soon) Expected Future Princesses Princess Kitty McFist (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade ninja) Morgan'' (Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja)'' Namine'' (Kingdom Hearts)'' '' kittyh.png|Kitty will join June 11 2013 Morgan.jpg|Morgan will join sometime during November 2013 NamineKH2.png|It is yet to be determined '' Guest Princesses China Doll ( Oz: The great and powerful) Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Unofficial Members Female characters who are not included in the official lineup. Some had been part of the lineup before, but turned down. For the acception of Theresa Fowler, she only appeared in one JDP merchandise once. China Doll '(Oz: The Great and Powerful)''Temporary member 'Jenny Foxworth ('Oliver and Company) Temporary Member 'Boo '(Monsters Inc) 'Bonnie '(Toy Story 3) 'Dot '(A Bugs Life) 'Doc McStuffins '(Doc McStuffins) '''Tigerlily (PeterPan) Faline (Bambi) Shanti '''(The Jungle Book) '''Melanie(Gingereena) Theresa Fowler '(Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja) '''Penny '(Bolt) 'Rose '(American Dragon: Jake Long) 'Libbie Driscoll '(Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja) '''Heidi Wienerman(Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja) Lilo '(Lilo and Stitch) '''Lily '(Jake and The Neverland Pirates) '''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) (planned but scrapped) 'Morgan Phillips '(Enchanted) 'Kiara '(The Lion King 2) 'Marie '(The Aristocats) Mentors (currently) Penny SnowWhite Alice Cinderella Eilonwy Aurora Melody Ariel Wendy Darling Belle Kilala Jasmine Kairi Pocahantas Vanellope Mulan Jane Tiana Mabel Rapunzel Gingereena Merida Goldyne Anna Morgan Elsa Kitty Kida Sofia Unnamed Rumplstiltskin Princess Trivia *The age requirement of the line up is 7 and up, although the Senior franchise is 14 and up. *Also SnowWhite did reach the age requirment of the line up, she is not an official member since shes a Senior Member. *Gingereena, Kairi, and Kilala are currently the only Japanese Princesses. *Penny is the only orphaned Princess. *Vanellope, Eilonwy, Kairi, Gingereena, Goldyne, Melody, Kitty, and Kilala are the only Princesses by birth. *Dispite both being royal by birth, TigerLily and Kiara are not official princesses. *Penny, Melody, Alice,Goldyne, and Mabel are the only princesses with a female villan. *As for Kilala, Kairi and Kitty, they have both a female and male villan. *Alice, Eilonwy, Kilala, and possibly Goldyne are the only blonde princesses, except Kitty is a Platinum blonde. *Alice,Wendy, Jane and Eilonwy are the only princesses with british accents. *Alice is the first princess to have a biological brother, Wendy is the second, Sofia is the third and Mabel is the fourth. *Gingereena is the only princess from Pixar within the franchise. *Kairi, Penny, Mabel, Eilonwy and Vanellope are the only princesses who dont sing. *Penny,Mabel, Sofia, and Wendy are the only brunette princesses. *Currently, Alice, Wendy, Kairi, Kilala, Penny, Jane, Eilonwy and Sofia are the only princesses with blue eyes. *Gingereena is the only princess with green eyes, though the first. *Alice, Wendy, Penny, and Eilonwy are the only princesses from the Official Disney Classics Canon. *Their were no Junior Princesses of The Disney Renaissance. *Alice, Wendy, Mabel, Gingereena, Kitty, Goldyne and Kilala are the only princesses with (animal) sidekicks. *Dispite that, Morgan and Vanellope are the only princesses with (human) sidekicks. *Morgan is the second princess have an unusual hair color, Gingereena was the first. *Currently, Melody and Jane are the only sequel princesses. *Sofia, Mabel,Vanellope, Gingereena, and Goldyne are the shortest princesses in the line-up. *Currently now Kilala, Kairi, and Kitty are the tallest princesses in the line-up *Kitty is the only princess to have a sense of slapstick humor. *Vanellope, Gingereena and possibly Sofia are the only computer-animated princesses. *Dispite the fact that Morgan is dating Jack Crabgrass, he is a king, so Morgan is the first ever official member to join as a Queen. *Alice, Mabel, Kairi, Wendy, Kilala, Sofia, Vanellope, ,Kittty,Jane and Goldyne are the only princesses who have (or had) magical abilities. *Their is a rumor that Namine from The Kingdom Hearts series will join the line-up after Morgan, therefore making her the first princess to join as a Nobody, but it is yet to be determined. *Gingereena and Kairi are the only princesses with magical weapons. *Kitty will be the first princess to have a face mark. *In the film, Penny did not have any connection with royalty whats so ever, but in Kingdom Hearts: The Missing Heart, she is known as The Forgotten Princess of Heart. *Mabel is known as a co-princess for Goldyne, so if Goldyne takes a break from her princess status, Mabel will take over, meaning Mabel has connection with royalty. *Goldyne is the first Junior Disney Princess to revert to her princess status anytime she wanted. *So altogether all the princesses have connection with royalty except Wendy and Jane, they joined for high heroine status. Although it might be speculated that weather Wendy or Jane are portrayed as Princess of Neverland. *Currently their isnt a black junior disney princess, although originally Goldyne eas supposed to be black. *Isabella was originally set to join the franchise after Gingereena, but she was removed because both Phineas and Ferb had to be added to the Heroes line-up and it accepts one hero at a time, so Goldyne was added in the expected line on March 2013. *Kitty will be the first princess to have a dark colored dress. also she has the longest hair in the franchise. Category:Females Category:Templates Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Molla Pages